FIG. 1 illustrates an art frame 100 according to examples of the disclosure. In some examples, the art frame 100 can include frame members 102 and 104. In some examples, frame members 102 can be oriented in a vertical direction, and frame members 104 can be oriented in a horizontal direction. In some examples, ends of the frame members 102 and 104 can be angled at 45 degrees such that the frame members can be aligned to form a rectangular frame with a rectangular opening 106 for displaying pictures, paintings, or the like. Frame members 102 and 104 can be fixed together with staples, nails, or the like. Once fixed together, frame 100 can have a fixed overall size, shape, and aesthetic appearance. Frame members can be made from various materials such as sintered powdered metal, metals, plastic, PLA, NYLON, polycarbonate, paper, concrete etc. An art frame and frame support system that can provide both a variable size and varied aesthetic appearance for displaying pictures, paintings, or the like as well as an adjustable frame system for use in furniture according to examples of the disclosure will be described in detail below.